Framed
by hotchgirl18
Summary: When two couples are murdered, Aaron Hotchner is the prime suspect. Can the team prove his innocence?
1. Chapter 1

Framed

The team gathered around for the case briefing, just like always.

"Okay, so this is happening right here in Quantico," JJ said, frantically.

"Quantico?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow. That certainly piqued his interest.

"Yes, Quantico," JJ answered, "Two couples were found shot to death—execution style. Martha and James Roberts were the first couple. Two days after that, a neighbor found Erica and Matthew Ford dead in their apartment complex."

"Well, aside from the fact they're couples, they're really not similar. James and Martha were approaching their fifteth aniversary and Erica and Matthew were newlyweds," Prentiss observed.

"Was anything taken?" Morgan asked, "for all we know, these could be just buglaries gone wrong."

"Local PD found nothing of value," JJ answered, "and I've got Garcia digging into their lives.

"Whether these are buglaries or not, the killer's cooling off period is short," Hotch stated, "wheels up in-"

Before he could finish, Agent Fuchs and Agent Griffith from Internal Affairs stormed in.

"Agent Hotchner, you are under arrest for the murders of Martha and James Roberts and Erica and Matthew Ford," Fuchs started, "you have the right to remain silent..."

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked, "I didn't kill those couples. My team and I were going to fly out to investigate it!"

"DNA in both homes proves you were there," Griffith answered.

"I was never there!" Hotch protested.

"Don't worry, Aaron," Rossi said, "We'll take care of this."

The team could only look on as their Unit Chief was escorted out of the conference room in handcuffs.


	2. Chapter 2 Interrogation

Chapter 2

"Gentlemen, I assure you this is a mistake," Rossi said as Hotch was being led into an interrogation room.

"Oh, this is no mistake, Agent Rossi," Griffith answered, "We found his DNA in the Ford home."

"What about the Roberts' home?" Morgan asked.

The IA agents didn't answer.

"Look," Prentiss said, "we were just leaving to investigate the murders. Let us help you. We can prove Hotch did not do this."

"That's not what the DNA says," Fuchs retorted.

"Let us help you," Rossi urged.

"Agent Hotchner, where were you on the night of the murders?" Fuchs asked.

"For the last time, I was in my office finishing up paperwork. Ask anyone here."

"That's not what DNA at the Ford home tells us," Fuchs said, "it proves you were there."

"Look, I didn't even know the couple!" Hotch exclaimed, "besides, how could _I_ be there _and_ at my office?"

Griffith was looking at the file and said, "Two weeks ago, your divorce from Haley was finalized. How did that make you feel?"

"I was heartbroken, of course. But, I had it coming. Haley couldn't deal with my work schedule and..."

"You just snapped?" Griffith asked.

"No!" Hotch exclaimed, "We loved each other. We still do. My job isn't compatible with a relationship. We made a vow to look after one another even after the divorce. We were high school sweethearts." Hotch smiled at all the memories.

"You couldn't deal with your wife leaving you, so you snapped, projecting your rage onto innocent couples," Fuchs answered.

"Really?" Rossi asked once the interrogation was over, "You're really gonna use his divorce as ammunition against him?"

"Look, sometimes people just snap, "Fuchs explained, "you see it in your line of work every day."

"I'm telling you man," Morgan said, "that's not Hotch. He would _never_ do something like that!"

"Hotch is a noble man," Prentiss interjected, "he's always by the book."

As if on cue, Section Chief Erin Strauss walked up.

"Cheif Strauss," Rossi said, cooly.

"Agents, I know you are very startled by this development. So am I. I can't believe anyone—much less Agent Hotchner would do this."

"That's because HE DIDN'T!" Reid exclaimed.

"Reid," Morgan whispered, trying to calm the young agent down.

"Futhermore, this investigation has been taken over by Internal Affairs and you are not to come anywhere close to it. Do I make myself clear?" Strauss asked.

When no one replied, she asked again, "Do I make myself clear?"

The team muttered a, "Yes ma'am" as Strauss and the IA agents walked out.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Rossi whispered slyly, "Meet me in the conference room now."

"We could get in trouble!" Reid exclaimed, "if Strauss finds out-"

"Screw Strauss," Rossi replied, venom in his voice, "right now, Aaron needs us more than ever. And we need the expertise of our Techno Godess right now."

"He didn't do it?" Garcia asked, frantically, "Tell me my liege didn't do those things!"

"Relax, babygirl," Morgan assured, "we know he didn't do it. But we need your help to prove it. Those agents are just grasping at straws."

"How can I help?"

"We need you to hack into the surveliance cameras. Aaron says he was in his office on both nights. We also need you to check his GPS history. See if it correpsonds with the time of the murders."

Garcia laid her head on her desk.

"Ugh. I feel like such a creep. I mean, I know I have to check his alibi because he's a freaking murder suspect, and I KNOW he didn't do this which makes it-"

"I know," Rossi said, "I know. But right now, we need you more than ever. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can clear his name."


	3. Chapter 3: DNA Lies and Alibis

Chapter 3

Against Strauss's orders, the team went to the home of Erica and Matthew Ford.

"Tell me what you got babygirl," Morgan asked Garcia with regards to Hotch's alibi.

"His alibi is rock solid!" Garcia exclaimed, "I checked his GPS. There's no way he could've left the office and commited the murders in that time frame!"

"I knew you could do it, babygirl!"

"But this means he's innocent, right?" Garcia asked, frantically.

The team paced around in the kitchen where Hotch's DNA was found. Crime scene technicians carefully extracted a swab.

"Something about this looks fishy," Morgan observed, "the DNA is just casually sitting by the sink."

"Like if it was planted," Prentiss added.

"Exactly," Rossi answered, "whoever planted this wanted it found quickly—hello there," he said when he examined beside the sink. To the right of the sink was a bloody knife.

"Whoever did this was certainly not smart," Rossi noted, a twinkle in his eyes, "I'll have the crime lab put a rush on this."

"The DNA will tell us what we already know," Agent Fuchs insisted, "that Aaron Hotchner is really a cold blooded killer."

"You didn't know your Unit Chief at all," Griffith taunted.

"Actually, that's not true," Garcia refuted, an unusal icy tone creeping in her voice, "the DNA matches to Armando and Fernando Felix—two small time burglars and drug dealers. When CSU people examined the home of James and Martha Roberts, they found their DNA on the wall, as well as a bloody knife."

"I've heard of the Felix Brothers," Griffith stated.

"But what about Agent Hotchner's DNA?" Fuchs asked, "for all we know, the Felix Brother's DNA could've been planted."

"Oh, DNA was planted alright," Rossi agreed, "but it wasn't the Felix's. It was Agent Hotchner's. Did you notice how his DNA was left just sitting around by the kitchen? Almost like the unsub wanted it to be found?"

"Are we assuming the Felix Brothers framed Agent Hotchner?" Griffith asked.

"It's unlikely that they would've heard of Agent Hotchner," Rossi explained, "they probbably planted the evidence because they were told to."

"So who had contact with these brothers? Who framed him?" Griffith asked.

Fuchs rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the direction this case was taking.

"This—this is preposterous!" Fuchs cried, incredulously, "what about Agent Hotchner's alibi?

"That alibi is rock solid," Reid answered.

"How would _you_ know?" Fuchs asked, "you weren't there."

"First of all," Reid stated cooly, "I have an eidetic memory. Second of all, our technical analyst traced his GPS and checked out the security footage. He was in his office and he went home. There's no way he could've shot two couples in that time frame."

"But I thought the couples were shot, and you said that you found knives," Fuchs remarked.

"The Felix Brothers like to use knives when things don't go their way," Griffith answered.

"It's likely someone hired the duo to shoot the couples and plant the evidence."

"And the Felixes wanted to have some fun of their own. Then, when the deed was done, they scurried away," Rossi explained..

"So who had access to Agent Hotchner's DNA?" Fuchs asked, still unsure.

"That's the thing," Garcia said, "in order for someone to have access to his DNA and his file, then we're talking about someone on the inside."

Silence loomed over the team. The thought that one of their own could do something like this was shocking—and a betrayal.

"So let me be direct," Morgan said, turning to Agent Fuchs, "where were _you_ on the night of the murders?"


	4. Chapter 4: Who Framed Aaron Hotchner?

Chapter 4

"I—I was at home with my wife and daughter," Fuchs stuttered.

"Can they verify that?" Morgan asked.

"Y—yes!"

"What about you, Agent Griffith?" Rossi asked, coldly.

"I was at the New York field office for a confrence. Ask anyone here."

"Look, shouldn't you be arresting the Felixes?" Fuchs asked.

"Morgan and I are gonna bring them in," Prentiss answered, "but if it's someone on the inside, we've got to look at everyone."

"Look," Griffith started, "I know we've been less than...kind to Agent Hotchner, but we had a job to do.

"And that job requires knowing a lot of personal information about the agents," Prentiss added.

"Gentlemen, it all depends on whether your alibis check out," Morgan stated.

The agents all stood there, pondering everything they just learned.

"Okay," Rossi commanded, "here's what we're gonna do. Morgan and Prentiss, go arrest the Felixes. We have probbable cause now. JJ and Reid, come up with a list of agents who had contact with Hotch. I'll go talk to Hotch and see if he knows who could've done this."

With that in mind, Fuchs rolled his eyes and said, "I'll get the paperwork and exonerate him." As soon as he was out of sight, Rossi muttered, "We'll he seems happy about it."

Griffith rolled his eyes and explained, "I'm really sorry for all of this. Adam always seems to have something to prove. He doesn't like being told that he's wrong."

"Oh, I know several people like that," Rossi quipped.

"Did Fuchs know Hotch very well?" Prentiss asked.

"Not really. He only met him once when your technical analyst got shot. And I've only heard his name in passing. I've never met the guy until now. Our jobs are mostly desk jobs," Griffith explained.

"Just to be sure, we're gonna have Garcia run alibis."

Griffith nodded and then added, "If you don't mind, I'd like to join her."

The team raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"Agent Jareu and Dr. Reid are gonna have a lot of names on that list. If you don't mind, I can help Analyst Garcia eliminate some names. I've been doing this thing for twenty years now. I know there are some agents in the bureau are trouble makers."

Rossi nodded and added, "You realize she may not want your help."

"After all that's happened, I understand just fine. But if this unsub is on the inside, we're gonna need all the man power to bring him down."

"Alright," Rossi nodded, "Let's get back to work."

Before they could begin their assignments, Strauss showed up.

"Chief Strauss," Rossi said.

"Agent Hotchner should be ready for booking in a few minutes. After today, he won't hurt anyone else again."

"Ma'am, that's not gonna be necessary," Rossi stated, cooly.

"Agent Hotchner is innocent," Morgan replied.

"You're just saying that because he's your Unit Chief. If he was anyone else-"

"Ma'am," Reid spoke up, "for the last time SSA Aaron Hotchner is innocent of the crimes. We're arresting the perpetrators—Armando and Fernando Felix. Futhermore, we believe someone on the inside is framing him. Now, I'm gonna ask you this _once_ ," the young genius stepped in front of the Section Chief and pulled an Aaron Hotchner, "where were _you_ on the night of the murders?"

"I was at home with my daughters," Strauss answered.

"Erin, Agent Hotchner's innocent," Griffith expalined, "Fuchs is exonerating him now."

"Well, I hope you find who's doing this. Goodbye," Strauss said and walked off.

"Well, that was weird," Morgan observed.

All eyes turned to Reid and Morgan high-fived him.

"Kid, you got the glare right and everything. Hotch would be proud."

"FBI!" Morgan and Prentiss yelled as Morgan kicked down the door.

Armando and Fernando dropped everything and ran. They didn't get very far, as Morgan tackled them to the ground.

"It' s just pot!" Fernando exclaimed.

"It's more than that," Morgan answered, "let's go."

Rossi and Fuchs stepped inside the interrogation room where Hotch was being held.

"Dave, what happened?" Hotch asked frantically.

"Aaron, there's been a development in the case," Rossi explained.

"And..." Hotch prompted.

"Congratulations, old friend," Rossi patted him on the back, "we knew you didn't do it."

Fuchs relunctantly uncuffed the Unit Chief.

"We arrested the perpetrators," Fuchs explained, gruffly, "Armando and Fernando Felix. They're two drug dealers and burglars. Agents Morgan and Prentiss are bringing them in."

Hotch nodded and then added, "There's something you're not telling me. What are you not telling me?"

"Aaron, someone on the inside masterminded all of this," Rossi said.

"Inside? You mean one of our own orchestrated this?"

The thought that one of their own was behind this filled the normally stoic leader with unseen rage, but moslty sickness. How could somebody they trusted do this? Also, why? Rossi answered that one.

"Whoever planned these murders did so with you in mind. This unsub is hell bent on making your life hell. He purposely framed you for these murders. Can you think of anyone who would do this?"

"No," Hotch whispered, "no."

"What about someone you interviwed for a position, but turned down?" Fuchs asked.

"We interview hundreds of people," Hotch answered, "and I can't say I remember them all."

"Aaron," Rossi said, gently, "whoever did this knew about the details of your divorce from Haley. He used your recent divorce to make people come to his side," Rossi explained.

"To make people believe I snapped and started murdering innocent people."

"Exactly. He also knows you are a skilled marksman. Besides the team, does _anyone_ else know about your divorce?"

"Besides the two IA guys?" Hotch asked, "No."

Fuch's face went red.

"Come on!" Fuchs coaxed, "you probabbly mentioned it in passing to someone, maybe over drinks. That could be how he got your DNA."

"But the DNA was just left there," Hotch observed, "like the unsub was armed with it. The DNA had to be on file somewhere.

Hotch buried his hands in his face and looked up.

"Dave, someone does know about my divorce. And it's not a 'he.'"


	5. Chapter 5 Meet the Felix Brothers

Chapter 5

"I swear, I didn't do it!" Armando exclaimed as he was pushed into a chair.

"We have your DNA proving you were in both couples' homes," Morgan retorted.

"I—it wasn't me," the career criminal protested, "it was that FBI guy!"

"Keep telling yourself a lie and you eventually believe it," Morgan said, "so why? Money? Drugs? Or maybe, it was a little bit of both."

"But what I don't get," Prentiss told Fernando, "is why you would frame a completely innocent man for these crimes. A man you didn't even _know_!

"See, who wanted Agent Hotchner ruined SO BAD that he hired a bunch of THUGS to do kill innocent couples?" Morgan asked.

"I didn't even know he was divorced," Armando muttered.

"We found a flash drive in your house," Morgan told him, "if you're straight with me, I'll tell the DA you and your brother cooperated."

"How did he get you to do this?" Prentiss asked Fernando, "did he promise to buy you more drugs? Give you money?"

"She told us she could give us more money for drugs. That chick was loaded with cash. She said once we helped bring Agent Hotchner down, we could have all the drugs in the world and she'd get our names off of the police reports."

"Did you know anything about Agent Hotchner beforehand?"Morgan asked.

Armando answered, "No. But she said he was a sniper for SWAT and he was the best shot in the FBI. She told us he was divorced and it would be more believable if we shot couples. I dunno. I guess she wanted to make it look like he snapped or something."

"So we shot through the window," Fernando murmurred, "and then we broke in the house, stabbing 'em because we wanted to. Then, we took all the jewlery we could so we could pawn 'em. More money means more drugs."

"How did this 'chick' get a sample of Agent Hotchner's DNA?" Prentiss asked.

"I dunno," Fernando mouthed off, "Guess she had it on some file and gave it to us."

"Did she say why she wanted to frame Agent Hotchner?"

"Said something about boosting her career. Something about how the bastard was always ruining her chance. She wanted to climb up top, and he was beating her. She wanted him out of the picture. She told me she'd kill those couples herself, but she knew the old couple, but they could trace it back to her."

"The old couple," Prentiss repeated, knowing who the drug dealer was talking about.

"And the young woman—Erica, I think. She was raped a year ago, and Agent Hotchner saved her."

"So she knew who she wanted to take out. She stalked them ahead of time."

"Yeah, and she said when Agent Hotchner went to prison, she'd find a way to kill him in there because she had contacts."

The team, listening to the interrogation, was stunned. Hotch pursed his lips and Rossi just shook his head. The Unit Chief lowered his head, trying to control his emotions. No. It wasn't possible. She wouldn't have gone that far. The team turned their attention to Morgan's interrogation.

"Do you know her name?" Morgan asked.

Armando just stayed silent.

"Don't care," he answered, "but she was older so, you know what? Screw it man."

"So, you like older women?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, and she promised some steaming hot-"

"You know," Morgan started, "We have this flash drive proving that you and this mystery woman planned all of this. If you don't talk right now, it will be you going down for these crimes and not her. _If_ you cooperate, _maybe_ I can take the death penalty off the table. But that's only if you start talking man. "

"It wasn't me! It wasn't Fernando! We didn't plan any of this. We just went along. It was the fat, old FBI lady!" Armando blurted out.

Morgan was stunned. He looked across the hall where Prentiss was and she was equally shocked.

They couldn't get to the rest of the team fast enough.

"Morgan, you have the flash drive?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I have it," Morgan muttered, shell-shocked.

"Let's get this to the Director. _Now._ "


	6. Chapter 6 The Reveal

Chapter 6

"Are you sure?" Fuchs asked, incredulously.

"We got _her_ voice on a flash drive giving orders," Hotch stated in an edgy tone.

"Why would Chief Strauss _do_ such a thing?!" Griffith exclaimed.

"She wanted to ruin Hotch's career," Rossi answered as they stopped at the elevator.

The IA agents looked at each other, confused. Rossi cut in.

"Erin Strauss was always an ambitious woman," Rossi explained. What he really wanted to say was 'callous bitch,' but he bit his tounge, "She wanted to climb her way to the top of the FBI just so she could get famous. In her mind, Hotch stood in her way."

"But he didn't do anything to Strauss..." Griffith started.

"Guys, I'm standing right here," Hotch reminded them. He reluctantly continued where Rossi left off.

"In her mind, I was a 'blight' to the Bureau-"

"Which basically just meant herself," Prentiss interrupted.

"She tried everything to get my team broken up and to get me fired. She tried to use Prentiss as her spy."

"Spy?" Fuch asked.

"Basically, she was to join my team for the sole purpose of getting dirt on me and reporting to her," Hotch answered.

"A move which backfired greatly," Prentiss snarked, bitterly.

"She also tried to use recent events to prove Hotch was an incompetent leader," Morgan explained.

"Such as?"

"That's a story for another day, my friend," Rossi answered.

"But why have innocent couples killed and pin the blame on you?" Fuchs asked.

"Best guess," Rossi started, "it was the last straw."

"When Prentiss refused to play her games, she must've snapped," Morgan answered.

"She had the details of my divorce and tried to use it before," Hotch answered.

"How?" the team asked at once.

"She said if I couldn't be a good husband and father, how could I be a good leader to my team," Hotch answered, "I just never thought she would use-"

"No one did," Prentiss answered, "Erin Strauss is a sociopathic BITCH!" she burst out.

The team looked shocked at her outburst.

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"She never even thought about Jack," Reid whispered.

"The recent divorce, plus the fact that I wouldn't play her games, set off a storm," Prentiss responded.

"Prentiss, you know this isn't your fault," Hotch stated.

"I know. I know."

"How could someone have so much contempt for someone who didn't do anyting wrong?" Griffith wondered.

"I dunno," Morgan answeerd, "I just don't know. But she hated Hotch for a long time. For whatever reason, she saw him as a threat."

"And when Hotch went to jail for those murders, she would be a hero who saved the world from a murderous FBI agent," Reid answered.

Hotch cringed.

"Riddle me this," Fuchs said, "what would happen if Agent Hotchner went to prison?"

"Simple," Hotch said, "she was going to have me killed."

"How?! Why?!"

"That way there would be no chance of Hotch coming back," Rossi said, "so the FBI would be 'better off without him,' As for the how, I really dont know. All the Felixes said was that she was planning on killing him."

"And the Felix Brothers?" Griffith asked.

"Oh, they're going away for life," Rossi answered.

"She promised them money and sex," Reid answered, "but once the deed was done, she was probbably going to kill them, too."

The IA agents, plus the team were shocked. Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were trying to hold in their rage and Prentiss and Reid were holding back tears.

"Well," Griffith said softly—almost shocked, "we..better not waste anytime. Let's get this to the Director's right now.

"I'll come with you," Hotch said.

"No," Rossi retorted, "you need to stay back. She's probbably expecting that. Besides, you need to stay calm, no matter how much you want to punch her in the face." He laughed.

"Can we all have a swing at her once you're done?" Prentiss half-laughed.

"Let's not swing until after she's arrested," Griffith snarked.

"Director Carroll," Rossi started.

"Agent Rossi," Carrol stated, "and Agents Prentiss, Morgan, and Dr. Reid." He turned to the two IA Agents.

"Agent Fuchs and Griffith?" he asked.

"Is this about Agent Hotchner's case?" Carroll asked.

"Yes," Rossi sighed.

"Director, he's been exonerated for the murders of James and Martha Roberts and Erica and Matthew Ford," Griffith stated.

"Oh, thank God!" Carroll exclaimed.

The team looked at him.

"Agent Hotchner could _never_ have done those things!" Carrol exclaimed, admantly, "he's one of the best agents in the Bureau and a pretty good guy. I swear, if you didn't exonerate him, I was gonna start my own investigation and do it myself."

The team looked at their Director, astonishment on their faces. Someone else believed in Hotch's innocence. The Director wasn't going to like what they had to say.

"Director, we arrested the killers, Armando and Fernando Felix," Rossi started.

"I'm not a profiler, Agent Rossi, but I hear a ' but' in the sentence."

"We found evidence that Agent Hotchner was framed."

"Good God," the Director moaned, "As if the divorce wasn't bad enough."

"Someone used the divorce to make him look guilty and that person is an FBI agent."

Rossi plugged the flash drive and watched the Director's eyes darken.


	7. Chapter 7: What Did the Flash Drive Say?

Chapter 7

" _I have the DNA right here in this file," Strauss explained._

 _"Ma'am, what are we supposed to do with it?" the reluctant Fernando Felix asked._

 _"Spread it around. Anywhere you can think of," Strauss commanded, "it'll make him look more guilty."_

 _"Now," she nodded, pacing around the room, "You know where Martha and James Ford live. They always get home late. I've known them for twenty years, never thought I'd have to do 'em in. Erica Ford was saved by Agent Hotchner. Kill her, and it'll make it look like he wanted her, but couldn't have her. Think of it! Ha!" Strauss laughed, "an FBI agent killing someone he once rescued! Erica trusted him so much."_

 _"Look, I wanna kill these people as much as you do," Armando said, "but why are we bringing the FBI guy into this?"_

 _"Because," Strauss waved a finger at him, "Aaron Hotchner has been nothing but a pain in the ass—trying to ruin my carrer. Boys, if we do this," she whispered conspiratorially, "the Director will see me as a hero and I'll be the best agent. Hell, I could even take over his 'team' and make their lives hell."_

 _The drug dealer just nodded._

 _"Besides, being the top agent and all, I can expunge your records. And you're already getting a thousand dollars for your drugs. Believe me, I know. I need the alcohol bad."_

 _"And if we don't?" Fernandon asked._

 _"Then you won't get your money—and something else you desperatley want." She flashed a smile._

 _"Alright boys, let's do this. Take these couples out and let's bring Aaron Hotchner down."_

"Unbelievable," Director Carroll shook his head angrily

"We know," Rossi answered, "We know."

"To have the gall to think that I would hail her as a hero..." the Director trailed off for a minute _,_ almost trembling in anger.

"I told Chief Strauss several times to lay off Agent Hotchner. He's one of the best agents in the Bureau and she should be grateful for him. I just-"

"Never thought she'd take it this far?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, yeah..."

The team, the IA agents, and the Director stood in shock for minutes.

"I knew the Felix Brothers implicated Strauss, but that flash drive," Prentiss breathed, "that flash drive says it all."

"Does Agent Hotchner know about the flash drive?" Carroll asked.

"We told him about it," Rossi answered, "but he's not in here...for obvious reasons."

"Why?" the Director asked, "why would one of my agents DO this? Agent Hotchner never wanted to be Section Chief. Last I spoke with him, he was perfectly content being the Unit Chief of your team."

"It was all in her mind," Rossi explained, "she created this imaginary feud with him so she could climb her way to the top—no matter what the cost."

"Hotch saw Strauss for who she really was," Reid added, "And she couldn't have competition."

"Hotch was the only one—besides me, who could take her on," Rossi answered. Then he added, "No offense to you guys."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"I told her to stop this several times," Carrol growled, "and she didn't listen."

"She created excuse after excuse to get Hotch fired," Morgan answered, "all while maintaining this facade of Hotch trying to 'destroy her carrer.'"

"Yeah, I know," the Director said, "I read the reports. The contents of those reports are just..bogus."

"She's falsified reports, too?" Morgan asked.

"Not falsified, exaggerated. I called her out on it several times. Hell, I even suspended her once. Guess she didn't get the memo. And as far as I'm concerned, Dr. Reid-"he looked at the youngest agent, "you're in rehab for a broken leg."

"Okay, let's get back on track," Griffith commanded, "are the Felixes willing to testify to all this?"

"Yes, they are," Morgan answered.

"I just don't understand any of it..." Carrol mused, "as if his divorce wasn't bad enough. He was in an interrogation room and...he's gone through enough!"

"We think she used that to her advantage.." Reid trailed off.

"Yeah, I figured," Carroll agreed, "she wanted to make it look like he went on a murderous rampage after Haley left."

"That's not Hotch," Reid whispered.

"I know, kid, I know," Morgan patted him on the back.

"To think we almost arrested an innocent man," Carrol glared—specifically at his IA agents.

"What was she planning to do after he was arrested?" he asked.

"First, she was going to play the hero who saved the day. Best guess was she was going to kill him," Rossi answered.

"In prison? How?!"

"Don't know," Prentiss answered, "but she said she had contacts. And she said, 'then I'll get that son of a bitch. I won't have to worry about him coming back.' It's on the flash drive."

"No...no," the Director of the FBI whispered, "I've heard enough. Hand me my phone."

As calm as he could, Director Carrol spoke into the phone.

"Chief Strauss? I need to see you in my office immedialtey. It's urgent."


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Chapter 8

"Chief Strauss," the Director said cooly, "sit down."

The team smirked. This was going to be interesting.

"What's this about?" Strauss asked.

"Agent Hotchner's case," Carroll answered.

"Agent Hotchner," Strauss repeated, "why are we bringing up past history? That man is a calculated, cold-blooded killer. The sooner he's arrested, the sooner the FBI will be safer, and quite frankly—the whole world."

"Actually ma'am, I think it is _you_ who is the calculated killer," Carrol retorted, angrily.

"Me?!" Strauss asked.

"Oh, don't try to feign innocence, Erin," Rossi snarled.

"Agent Rossi, I don't know what you're talking about!" the disgraced Section Chief asked.

"The flash drive, Agent Morgan?" the Director asked. He plugged it into the computer and watched Straus's face change to complete white.

"See, ma'am," Morgan started, "we have _your_ voice on tape giving orders. We have you telling the Felixes to frame Agent Hotchner. Only, they weren't so gung-ho about the idea, were they? We also have you saying that you would kill Agent Hotchner yourself, if you had to. And we have prove that you were familiar with both couples."

"This is not what it looks like," Strauss smooth-talked, "I was only trying to help those kids. Get a better life and all."

"See, Erin, from where I'm sitting, it looks like a Section Chief of the FBI had two couples killed and tried to pin it all on Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner," Carrol retorted.

"He's divorced," Strauss spat, "that's no good for the Bureau. And he's a sharpshooter, so he could've shot at the window."

"You keep telling yourself that? Huh?" Prentiss spat, "they say if you tell yourself a lie, you'll believe it."

"You're divorced, too, Erin," Carrol observed, "oh wait. It was your drinking that did the marriage in, right? What I don't get is why you would frame an innocent man for these crimes."

"Agent Hotchner's not as innocent as you would think."

"You think I don't know everything that's happened?" Carrol spat, "you're dead wrong. You're not the only one who can play games. I saw that Dr. Reid got help, so he could keep his job. And I didn't want you using a tragic event to screw Agent Hotchner over."

"But you sure did a number on him now," Morgan added.

"I also know about how Agent Prentiss joined the team and I'm dissapointed in you, Erin."

He turned to Prentiss and added, "I'm not mad that you're on the team-"

"I get it," Prentiss interrupted. Then, she proceeded to walk over to Strauss.

"What did Agent Hotchner ever DO TO YOU?" she screamed.

Strauss held her head high. Un

"Nothing," Prentiss answered, "he wasn't going to ruin your career. As of now, you won't even have one. And this team would not function if Agent Hotchner wasn't our leader. You damn well know that."

If Carrol was dissapointed in Strauss before, it wasn't compared to the anger he felt bubbling up inside him.

"Give me your badge and gun, Erin," Carrol stated grimly.

Strauss rolled her eyes and handed them in.

Agents Fuchs and Grifith approached from behind. Fuchs placed the handcuffs on her and said, "Erin Strauss, you're under arrest for the murders of James and Martha Roberts and Erica and Matthew Ford. You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder and for tampering with evidence . You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you..."

Unbeknownst to the team, Hotch was listening in on the entire thing, eyes blazinf with fury.

Aaron Hotchner heard the whole thing. He sneaked up to the Director's office and watched the arrest happen. He scurried back down to the bullpen.

Meanwhile, Strauss was being perp walked down to the bullpen, handcuffed and all.

"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed, "get these handcuffs off me!"

"No can do, Erin Strauss," a familiar voice said.

She turned around to see the glaring eyes of one Aaron Hotchner. The man who's been nothing but a pain in the ass.

"Pretty soon, they'll be on you again, Hotchner," Strauss sneered.

"Oh, I don't think so," Hotch growled, "you see, my team never stopped looking for the truth. We found the real killers, I'm just surprised that one of them is you."

"Watch your back, Hotchner. Your little hussy ex-wife is probbably glad she divorced a calculated man like you."

"First of all," Hotch started—stepping in her face, "I demand that you speak more kindly of my ex-wife. Yes, we had our problems, but we never stopped loving each other. She needed someone who would be there more often, and I couldn't give her that. We'll always be friends and I will _not_ allow you to speak of her like that. Second of all, I know we had our problems. I just never imagine you'd go this far, Erin. It's not like you would have a promising career anyway," he chuckled, "you would've been discovered. Your alcoholism would've been found out. But I'm not angry that you framed me, Erin. I'm angry that you would KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE just to bring me down. I profiled my team to you. Now, here's yours," he growled, "you're a sociopath. You don't care how many people get hurt, you just want to win. You have many dirty secrets that you keep close to you, but they will be exposed. You don't play by the rules. You lie, cheat, steal, _murder_ , to get ahead in life. I'm guessing that's why your husband left you. He couldn't handle your drinking and lying. It's just ironic that your career suffered. Isn't that what you wanted? A promising career? Have a nice life in prison, Erin," he smirked and walked off.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Normal

Chapter 9

Two weeks after the whole ordeal, everything was back to normal. Hotch took some time off to be with Jack and to talk things out with Haley. They would always be divorced, but they at least knew they were on good terms. They decided to be friends.

Hotch returned to work—where we belonged. He claimed his position as Unit Chief once again. Before the case briefing, he stood up and made an announcement.

"Before we get started, I want to thank you all for believing in me. I know it was a hard journey and it was difficult to keep our emotions in check. But thank you all for helping me prove my innocence and for getting the unsubs. We do it everytime, and I'd like to think this case was no different."

"Hotch, man," Morgan started, "we'll always have your back no matter what."

"We know you didn't do those things," Prentiss clarified.

"I know," Hotch said.

"You know, if it helps," JJ started, "Strauss was transferred to a women's prison. It's just a matter of time before she's a prison bitch."

The team couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay," Hotch said, "We really need to get started. Three women have gone missing in Florida-"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Not again," Morgan groaned.

"Agents," Agent Fuchs started, "I'd like you to meet your new Section Chief Mateo Cruz."

"I'm really looking forward to working with you," Cruz stated, "Ten years of field expereince and being a Texas Ranger—well, it's kinda nice to have a desk job!"

The new Chief turned to Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, I've heard a lot about you," he said.

"All good things—I hope?"

"Excellent things about your leadership," Cruz answered, "I must admit the circumstances of why I'm here are..." The new Chief searched for the right word, clearly disgusted with Strauss.

"I'm Agent Jareau, the Media Liason, but everyone calls me JJ," JJ introduced. The rest of the team introduced themselves as Hotch and the IA agents stood and watched.

"Agent Hotchner," Fuchs started, "I do believe I owe you an apology. I was a royal jackass to you during the case."

"It's okay," Hotch assured, "I know how it is when evidence leads you to someone you don't want it to."

"Yeah, well, that still happened," Fuchs answered, "the evidence _did_ lead us to one of our own. I just never thought she'd...she'd do that and I'm sorry."

"We jumped to conclusions," Griffith added.

"He listened," Fuchs pointed out, "I didn't at first and I'm ashamed of myself."

"If it helps," Griffith interjected, "Strauss has already been made a prison bitch."

"Oh, we were just talking about that!" JJ laughed.

"Oh, it's bad," Fuchs said, "you don't—you don't wanna know, but karma's a bitch."

"What about the Felixes?" Hotch asked.

"Twenty-five years to life," Cruz answered, "no chance they'll ever get out. But Erin Strauss did leave us with a hell of a mess to clean up."

"Look, we can't wait on this case any longer," JJ said.

"Gather up the team," Hotch commanded, "We leave in thirty minutes."

Having Hotch in control again was great. Finally, things were back to normal. Hotch had his teammates—his family who believed in him. Things were finally back to normal. _Take that Strauss!_


End file.
